


Morning.

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Apologies for the long tags, Fluff, Gen, However this work is short., i follow said tumblr people and i want to give them this as an offering, im not thirsty i swear, morning fluff, this is for all those tumblr people who crave the leafy imagines, whY ARE MY TAGS SO LONG JC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're an adult and you've got a social life and a job, you don't usually get moments like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning.

When you're an adult and you've got a social life and a job, you don't usually get moments like these. 

Waking up with a clear head and pretty sunshine filtering through, creeping into the room and brightening your mind without fail. You resist using the word aesthetic because it'll make you giggle, and you don't want to wake him up.

He's there, right next to you with his hair being even messier than usual and snores coming from him. It wasn't exactly fairytale sleeping but you were just fine with it.

Resisting the urge to squish his cheeks (an hourly battle for you), you instead just curl closer into him. Having been untangled through the night, you work your fingers back inbetween the spaces of his. You glance at the time, scrunching your face in annoyance, but shake his shoulder anyways, "Cal." barely even a stir.

"Cal. Dude, get up." you sit up, poking his forehead with a small stretch. After he simply wrinkled his nose, you pinch his cheek, "Calvin."

"No...it's early. Why are you waking me up at five in the morning?" he complained, voice odd after the hours of sleep. The hand that held yours went to rub his face.

"We've got a flight in a few hours and you still haven't packed." you roll your eyes as he groans again, "I'll make you coffee. And...food, I don't even know - just get up? Please?" 

"Fuck, okay." Calvin draws out the latter word, and you smile before going to make your way out of bed, "Just five more minutes."

You deliberate, pausing with one foot out and the other in the bed, "Five more minutes."

"Yay." the enthusiasm near burns you. Sarcastically burns you of course. You slip out of bed, until a hand holds your wrist. You look back with a raised eyebrow and an eyeroll.

"Five more minutes with you?" Cal asks with a small smile, and he looks like a desperate five year old so you most certainly cannot say no. Sighing, you slip back into bed and nuzzle straight back into his side.

It's minutes before he brings up the question, "It won't take me two hours to pack you know."

"I will." you answer and Calvin squints, before laughing. "What? I was just about to last night and then you decided it was Hulk Smash time."

"Did you seriously just call sex fucking Hulk Smash time?" when he laughs again, you swear that your heart just skipped a beat. You might as well throw yourself down a hill because you are head over heels for him.

"Yep." you pop the p, and look at the clock, "Damn, the time is flying." despite yourself, you don't move an inch from him. "Five more minutes?"

"You are such a fucking hypocrite." and despite that, he doesn't move an inch from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact I have grown to dislike Leafy and this drabble, I'll keep this work up because my friend likes it.


End file.
